


Dancing With Your Ghost

by DinsRose



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Din Djarin, Slow Dancing, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinsRose/pseuds/DinsRose
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote from yet another scene I wanted to bring to life in my head. Din is out getting supplies for himself, Grogu, and the reader, when he spots an item that gives him vivid flashbacks of his parents dancing in the kitchen. He remembers how happy they looked in that moment, and he wants to recreate that moment with his lover.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dancing With Your Ghost

_Din POV_

_Just a few more pieces of her favorite fruit, and I think we are good to go._ I turn over the fruit in my hand to examine it. It has to be perfect. It can't be bruised, not too ripe. The pieces of fruit in the basket shuffle around shuffle around as you try to find the most perfect pieces in the batch. _Just like her._

Finally deciding on three pieces that are about as good as it gets, you put them in your satchel. The lady selling the fruit smiles at you as you hand over the required amount of credits. While you have them out, you count the remaining number of them in your satchel. Enough to get fuel, and get back to Navarro. 

You start to walk back in the direction of the Crest when something catches your eye. A small trinket box sitting on top of one of the merchants booth. It's not the trinket box itself that appeals to you, it is the figurines on top that catch your attention. There is a man and woman on top slow dancing. 

A wave of nostalgia washes over you as you stop in your tracks. Suddenly, it is not two clay figurines, but your parents glued together in synchrony as they waltz through the kitchen. You remember getting out of your bed to get a drink of water, when you noticed them. They were cleaning up the leftovers from dinner, and had somehow found themselves molded together in synchronizing movements instead. You can still hear the pure joy coming from your mother's laughter as you watched your father dip her back slowly. They moved so perfectly together. That was one of the few moments in your short time of knowing them, that you could see the pure love radiating from them. 

The memory brings a sharp pain to the back of your throat as it fades into nothing. _I hope she knows how much I love her._ You think to yourself as you walk back through the crowd toward the Crest. 

_Reader POV_

Grogu is so rambunctious today. He won't stop getting into everything. He keeps finding pieces from God knows where on this ship to pull off. You have even had to search for him multiple times, because for some reason he thinks it is funny to hide from you. He even started climbing the literal curtain hanging in the cockpit of the Crest. His screeches rang through the Crest when you yanked him off of it. It turned into an all out tug of war. Refusing to let go, a piece of the curtain had ripped off making the two of you fall backwards onto your butt. Maker, he is _exhausting_ you today. 

"Grogu, stop!" You cry out as you grab him from the pilot seat of the Crest. He had snuck hi way up here without you knowing and started hitting every button he possibly could. Just knowing he was going to blow something up, you grabbed for him. 

"I can't take much more of this today, kiddo." Sighing in exhaustion as you looked at him. "Please...I know you can understand me...just _please_ calm down for a few." You gave him the saddest face you could possibly muster in hopes he would give in. He lets out a small giggle as he lifts his small hand to your face. His little fingertips graze your cheek as he lets out a coo. That almost makes you melt. How can something be such a menace, and so cute at the same time? You don't even have it in you to stay mad at him. 

Throwing Grogu onto your hip, you start towards the ladder leading down to the hull. As you descend the ladder, you hear the hatch to the ship begin to open. _Thank the maker._ You have never been more excited to see Din in your life. Grated, you are excited to see him again, but you really need a break from this kid. 

Din walks up the ramp slowly bringing in his haul from the market of whatever town you guys had landed in. Pulling his satchel off his hip, he whips his helmet up in the direction of the two of you. 

"Thank the galaxy you are back." You breathe out. "This kid has been an absolute _menace_ today. He has been into absolutely everything! I cannot get him to go to sleep." You whine.

"Is that true kid? Have you been giving her trouble?" He asks while pointing his gloved finger towards Grogu. 

He lets out a loud giggle as he hops out of your arms, and starts waddling towards Din. He swoops him up into his arms and caresses his little, green forehead. 

"He is fighting sleep" Not taking his eyes off the kid as he says it. "Need to shut him in the POD. Got to be firm with him." He continues.

Watching as Din walks over to the little POD, you cross your arms. _Of course HE can get him to calm down._ He lowers Grogu into the POD and gives him a firm statement.

"Nap time" He says as he shuts the POD.

He turns back to you slowly while extending his arms out. _Told you so_. The stance reads. Walking back over to his satchel, he whips his helmet in that direction, motioning for you to join him. 

"I got you some things." He exclaims.

Skipping over to the satchel, you lower down into a squatting stance to see what he brought back. He lifts his helmet up in your direction as he pulls out three pieces of your favorite fruit. _He is so good to you._ A smile spreads across your face as you reach for the fruit. Before you can grab one, he yanks them out of your reach. Confusion washes over you as you pooch out your lips in the best pouty face you can muster. 

"Can't eat here, we are going outside to eat." He says.

"What? Why? It's dark out!" You pout. Keeping your eyes trained on him in hopes to distract him, you quickly whip your hand around the back of him, trying to snatch the satchel. He catches onto your plan and falls back, taking the satchel further away from your grasp. A giggle escapes your lips as you fall onto his chest, still reaching for the satchel. Laughter erupts from him as he holds it above your reach. 

"Got to be quicker than that, Rose." Your heart melts. That is a nickname he gave to you back when he found you. He is the only person allowed to call you that, but you love it when he does. 

For some reason you are in a teasing mood. "I could have totally grabbed that if I really wanted to shiny." you giggle out. 

"Yeah? Or did you just want to find an excuse to fall on top of me." He shoots back.

Your face flushes at the statement. Even though you guys have been technically together for months now, he still finds ways to make you blush. Now that you think about it, you did snatch at the satchel knowing you would fall onto him. It isn't something you can help. There is just something about him that makes you always want to be touching him in some way. 

"I'll take that as a yes." He concludes since you had fallen silent. "Don't worry, I don't mind." 

His hand reaches up to your chin as he grabs it firmly. He slowly rubs his thumb across the curvature of your chin as you both take each other in. He shifts his body while sitting up. Wrapping his hand around your back, he moves you with him. 

"My sweet Rose" He breathes out.

Maker, this man knows how to make you absolutely melt. He can be so sweet sometimes. It makes you even more soft knowing he is only like this with you and Grogu. He barely pays attention to anyone else. If anything, he is cold and distant from others. Not with you guys, though. He is always making sure the both of you are happy and cared for. He goes above and beyond every single day. You couldn't have been given more luck in the entire galaxy than with him. 

"Alright, let's go. I have a surprise for you." He says as he interrupts your thoughts. His body rises from the floor and brings you with it. How are you to say no to him? You'll eat anywhere as long as he is there with you. 

His hand tugs at yours, beckoning you to go with him down the ramp. Looking back to make sure Grogu is fine, you see the little POD floating there motionless. The little bugger has probably already fallen asleep. _Of course._

Hand in hand, he walks you down the ramp and into the grassy patch in front of the Crest. The only light outside is coming from the glow of whatever town that is in the distance. You hadn't noticed he had thrown the satchel back around his hip and brought it with him. He sets the satchel on the ground and drops your hand. 

The air around you is humid, and dark. Looking a little closer at your surroundings, you notice the little twinkling lights fluttered about. _Fireflies._ They're so beautiful. They dance about in the mossy trees around you, making for the perfect setting. 

"Where are we, shiny?" You question. Hearing some shuffling, you turn your attention back to Din. He has laid out a blanket across the grass and is setting a lantern down atop it. He has carefully laid out the fruit you were so eager to bite into a few minutes earlier, along with some flowers you had never seen before. 

"The planet Saleucami. City of Taleucema." He replies. 

You barely hear him, you are too caught up in the sight before you. He had taken the time to buy these things for you, knowing they were your favorite, and set up a little picnic for the two of you. Of course, he would not be able to eat with you, but the sentiment was incredible nonetheless. Your heart floods with joy. What did you do to deserve this man?

Making your way over to the blanket, you let out a gasp. "Din, what _is_ all this?" A smile spreads across your face as you gesture out to the scene before you.

"The surprise. Wanted to do something nice for you." He replies. "See that town over there?" You follow his finger to the lighted skyline of a city in the distance. 

"They are holding a celebration tonight. In a few moments, they will light the sky with fireworks, and fill the atmosphere with music. I know you have never seen fireworks before. Wanted to make it...special." He continues. 

_Fireworks_. You had only imagined what they would look like. The city you grew up in had never had any celebrations, and you had never been anywhere that had them. It hits you that just a few short weeks ago, you were babbling on in the cockpit of the Crest about wanting to see fireworks to him. You didn't think he was even listening, because you spent many hours of your day talking nonstop in there to him. _This is why he insisted we stop here_. Tears well up in your eyes as you look at the man in front of you. The feelings inside you were overwhelming. 

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." He exclaims as you stand there, an emotional mess. "More beautiful than the moon itself." He continues chuckling to himself. 

That does it. Before you can think, you are running to him, arms outstretched. All you want is to touch him, be close to him. That is the only thought screaming over and over in your head. When you finally reach him, you pounce on him, pulling him into a warm hug. Your head finds its way into the crook of his neck. The smell of leathered amber fills your nostrils as you breathe him in. 

"Din...thank you." You breath out into his neck. He wraps his arms around you and just holds you there. He feels like... _home._ That is the only word you cant muster to describe how he makes you feel.

A loud explosion makes you jump. Suddenly, the sky is lighting up with beautiful colors of red, green, blue. A gasp escapes your lips as you scramble up onto your feet to get as close as you possibly can. 

"Maker, Din do you _see_ this?!" You shout pointing frantically at the sky. The sky is a sea of beautiful colors, explosions pulsating all around you. A song starts playing in the distance, one you have never heard before. It has a beautiful tune, and it fits perfectly with the setting around you. 

You stand there in complete awe for a few seconds. Turning around, you want to see his reaction the the scene. He is right behind you. The fireworks reflecting off his shiny beskar. You make a not, that watching them reflect off his helmet, is about the most beautiful sight you have ever seen. Prompting for you to turn back around, he spins you by your shoulders. His hands slowly wrap around your back and to the front of your tummy. He rests his chin on top of your hairline as he watches the beautiful scene with you. Placing your hands over his, you lean into his chest and smile up at the sky. 

The song playing is so perfect for the moment. " _I put the record on...wait till I hear our song...every night I'm dancing with your ghost."_

Your hands drop from his as you continue to take in the beautiful sight before you. This is the definition of perfection. Suddenly, you feel Din grab your hand and spin you towards him. He pulls you close and wraps his hand around your lower back. 

"What are you doing, shiny?" You giggle. 

He slowly raises your right arm with his, and cautiously takes a step back. He pulls you with him prompting you to take a step forward. 

"Din? What _are_ you doing?" A giggle escaping your lips. 

A faint sound of humming comes from under the helmet. Is he...singing? A huge smile spreads across your face as the realization hits you. He pulls you forward and prompts for you to spin under his raised arm. _Oh. I get it_. He is wanting you to slow dance with him. A tingly feeling explodes over your whole body. Maker, you love this man with all your heart. 

Spinning under his raised hand, he slowly slides his other down to the curve of your lower back. He pulls your body as close to his as you can possibly get. This moment right here, life could not get any better. You will forever be grateful for the day this man saved you. The day he came barreling into your cantina, guns blazing. It had to be fate. The stars could not have made a more perfect match. This man is your soulmate, you know it. Your thoughts are interrupted by a sharp pain hitting your right foot. 

"Ouch!" You screech out and jump back. Din freezes in place and brings his hands to the front of him. 

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on your toes." He stutters. "this isn't something I have ever tried, but...I wanted to try for you." He continues while fidgeting his fingers. 

A smile spreads across your face. Trying to hold back your laughter, you reassure him. "It's okay, shiny. I won't hold it against you." He could be so clumsy sometimes, and honestly, that was something you absolutely adored about him. He was always stumbling around in that large armor. Made it hard for him to move. On top of that, he was very tall. He towered over you. Made it a little difficult to do anything around you without accidentally crushing you. 

Taking a step back towards him, you reached out your hand to touch his helmet where his cheek would be. Wanting to reassure him it was okay, you cupped the side of his helmet in your hand and slowly caressed the cold beskar. 

Assuming he got the message, he instantly reaches both hands to either side of your waist. A yelp escapes your lips as he swiftly raises you into the air. He lowers your feet slowly down onto the top of his boots. Holding you there until you are secure, he motions for you to wrap your arms around his waist. Overwhelmed with how incredibly sweet he was being, you do as he insists without argument. Your feet plant firmly on top of his boots, and you wrap your arms around his waist to gain balance. Your head lowers gently onto the chest plate of his beskar. Turning your head to the side, you can still see the fireworks shooting in the distance. 

He starts to move again once confirming you are secure. slowly moving to the beat of the rhythm so as not to make you lose balance. The world slowly spins around you as he takes you around and around. His hand is caressing your back as his hips sway with the movement. 

"Every night I'm dancing with your ghost." You hear faintly from his chestplate. Tears well up in your eyes when you realize he is singing along to the song. He begins humming the tune after singing that one singular line. The vibrations from his chest filling your ears. Your grasp around him tightens as you slowly close your eyes. You want to live in this moment forever. 

"Shiny?" Your eyes suddenly fly open. 

"Hmm?" He hums from under his helmet.

"This is our song." You whisper into the beskar. "Our love song. A special song just for you and me."

"That it is, my cyar'ika" He hums. 

Pulling back to try and look him in the eyes, you want him to know how special he is to you. How grateful you are to him for doing all he has done for you. 

"Din...I...I just want to say thank you. Thank you for...being you. Thank you for all you have done for me. You have given me the galaxy, Din. You... _saved_ me. You whisper out.

Granted, you have never been the best with words. Hoping he understands the depth of your love for him, you reach your hands up carefully to either side of his helmet. Wanting him to lower his head to your level, you tug at his helmet gently. He allows you to pull him down to your lips. your lips find the top of his helmet where his forehead would be, and you plant a singular, soft kiss. 

He stands there for a few seconds in silence before reacting. His hand leaves the small of your back as it makes its way up to the side of your face. He plants it firmly against your cheek and allows you to sink your head into his palm. 

"My Rose...it is not _I_ who saved you, but _you_ who saved me. Ni kar'taylir gar" He whispers as he lowers the head of his helmet down to meet with your forehead. His hand drops back down to the small of your back. 

Both standing there soaking in the moment, fireworks and song long finished, you just hold each other. Neither of you wanting to be the first to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
